


And the sun still shines

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: As The Pendulum Swings, And The Grandfather Chimes [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (lack of), Anxiety, Asperger's Syndrome, Autism, Depression, Gen, Good Day, Happy, Second person POV, positive piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: So I had two days about a week ago where I just feltfantastic. Like, I'm not on any medication for the above listed things, but it was almost what I imagined being on anxiety medication is like. It's . . . I wasn't anxious or worried or depressed; I accepted any difficulties I had during those few days and was able to actuallylet them goand I honestly haven't felt like that ever that I can recall and it wa great.I also recently got an awesome Asperger's Handbook from my therapist, and it has to do with positive therapy - focusing not on my problems but my strengths as a result of my autism and it's been lovely so far.So I decided to write a happier, feel good piece.Hope you enjoy!





	And the sun still shines

**Author's Note:**

> So I had two days about a week ago where I just felt _fantastic_. Like, I'm not on any medication for the above listed things, but it was almost what I imagined being on anxiety medication is like. It's . . . I wasn't anxious or worried or depressed; I accepted any difficulties I had during those few days and was able to actually _let them go_ and I honestly haven't felt like that ever that I can recall and it wa great.
> 
> I also recently got an awesome Asperger's Handbook from my therapist, and it has to do with positive therapy - focusing not on my problems but my strengths as a result of my autism and it's been lovely so far.
> 
> So I decided to write a happier, feel good piece.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_And the sun still shines_

Today is a good day.

Your headache is small, as per usual, but also ignorable. Your eyes don't burn the moment you step outside or look at the sky - it's not a perfect day, of course. A cold wind has sprung up and layed your hometown with frosty air, like Winter is supposed to be, instead of the _wrong_ Seventy to Eighty degrees you had been facing all January.

 

Sure it got hot out here, but during _Summer_. 

 

But it it doesn't bother you as much as usual, and there's a lack of rain, which you sorta do but don't appreciate. You have your warm hoodie you love, and your body isn't as tightly drawn in. You feel up to a walk - you _want_ to go on a walk - and it's all fine, all good, all _great_.

 

And you feel . . . better inside. You're not _worried_. Not in the usual way at least; you don't think about how tense and stiff you must be, or how different you speak and react ( _you aren't good at 'playing along' - you take things too seriously or give the wrong response to the word-acting-playing around "game"_ ) but it's fine because you feel like, for once, it _doesn't matter_.

 

You're you.

 

You are you, and that's okay. That's fine, that's _great_ ; you've always been neutral about yourself and your looks - but today you _feel_ good, and even if you're still not sure who you are, you feel closer to knowing that maybe, one day you will.

 

And maybe, just maybe, you'll even like that person.

 

Because today is a good day, and maybe more days will be like today.


End file.
